


Set Me Free

by MosherEndgame



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, cameronmonaghan, mosher, mosherendgame, noelfisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherEndgame/pseuds/MosherEndgame





	Set Me Free

“Fuck Layla, I’m trying. I’m trying… I promise.”

Noel sat back on the bed, breath heavy, cock half-mast. They’ve been trying to get something happening for over an hour and he couldn’t get his stupid dick to do anything other than seem slightly interested. He looked over at Layla feeling like the worst kind of asshole.

“I’m sorry, it’s not you, I promise, it’s… I don’t know… It’s –“

“It’s him right,” Layla seethes beside him covering herself with their high thread beige sheets, “It’s always him! No matter what we do he’s still in bed with us, still wrapped around you, still in your head” she gets up, sheets still wrapped around her body and walks into the bathroom.

Noel slows his breathing, looks down at his flailing cock, “Really buddy?” he laughs without humor. He was truly out of words. His heart was willing, but his body was in no mood for whatever promises he’d made to Layla.

“I don’t know how long I can do this,” Layla walks out of the bathroom applying lotion to her skin.

“Do what?" Noel turns facing her.

“You, me, him… pretending,” she waves her hand between them, “I’ve tried everything, Noel. I've given you everything, I don’t know what more I can do.”

“Layla,” he tries but he knows she's right. She’d been livid after finding out about New Orleans. Maybe even surprised, though God knows she knew him by now. Breathing fire, packing her bags, she’d cussed him out and dropped him like the hot mess his life had become. She yelled and screamed and threw her fists into his chest and he took it all. He deserved it. He’d fucking said those vows in front of family and friends and he meant them… or so he thought… did he mean them? Ugh, his head was pounding now and he couldn’t think straight.

Great. Just fucking great. Wasn’t even lunch yet and already his whole day was screwed. Well, technically no one was getting screwed. 

***

9:12pm Noel: _hey_

Noel hits send and shakes his head. Cam isn’t gonna answer, he's probably busy with Peyton, or that kid Spencer, or whoever else might be warming his bed on a slow Tuesday night.

Going into his Instagram app he sees a missed notification from Cam’s latest post. Holy shit! He forgot about that black and yellow photo-shoot. Cam was a fucking PR genius, Noel thought, laughing out loud. The way that boy’s mind worked was mind boggling sometimes, and Noel knew it was the man’s sharp intellect that hooked him, even back in the day. Cam had grown into the most beautiful man, but his brain, and the depth of his love and loyalty for those around him had always made Noel soft for the redhead.

Swiping through the pics his heart stopped. It wasn’t always easy decoding Cam’s internet messages, sometimes Noel had to literally look shit up, but fuck this one was screaming at him loud and clear.

9:32pm Cam: _hey_

Noel jolted out of his memories, wiping at the tears gathering in his eyes.

9:33pm Noel: _you in town?_

9:34pm Cam: _i am_

9:35pm Noel: _can I see you?_

9:35pm Cam: _you're kidding, right_

_yes_

_no_

_fuck, idk, why?_

Noel paused before typing.

9:40pm Noel: _because..._

__

What was he doing? He knew he just kept hurting the younger man but he couldn't stay away from him. Fuck. 

9:40pm Cam: _look, im not doing good_

_not sure I can deal with this right now_

_im in a pretty shitty place and im not down for ur fake love shit_

Ouch! That struck deep and hard. 

9:41pm Noel: _fake love, really cam?_

_i know i'm an asshole, ok but fake love?_

_fuck!_

_why are you in a shit place?_

9:45 Cam: _fuck Im not in the mood to text u about this emo shit_

Noel looked at his screen. He thought of Cam at his apartment, obviously alone. He thought of that photo-shoot, of that cheap, meaningless, two dollar key.

9:55 Noel: _I saw the pics from the crush magazine shoot_

He got up and paced his living room. Looked at the clock, guess Layla’s out for the night. He walked in the bedroom, pulled out his jeans and a t-shirt.

10:03 Noel: _I saw the key_

_u wore the key_

He started the shower, looked at himself in the mirror. Fuck this, Cam was wearing the goddamn key! He jumped under the hot spray reaching for his natural loofah and organic body wash. Part of him knew he should just let it go, turn on the tv, maybe go over the Red Line script for next week when he was back in Chicago, but he couldn’t. He wore _the_ key, he wore _the_ key, his heart sang over and over. 

Drying off in the steamy bathroom he ran his hands through his dark brown hair and brushed his teeth.

He walked into his bedroom, checking his phone. His heart skipped a beat and blood shot straight to his dick.

10:12pm Cam: _come over_

*** 

Noel stood outside Cam’s apartment reminding himself of all the reasons he shouldn’t go in.

1\. _He took vows (fuck he broke those the minute he wished Cam was standing in front of him that day)._

2\. _He was risking everything, they were getting more and more careless (he wasn’t sure he cared anymore)._

3\. _He was hurting everyone; he just couldn’t keep his promises (that one was much harder to defend. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he just wanted to be free and happy and in love with the most beautiful and amazing human he’d ever known…)._

__

__

Standing there in the warm night, looking up at the building that housed his heart, Noel thought about that key. He wore the key. And Noel knew that was one promise he could keep.

He let himself in the building using his private code and felt his heart lighten as he got in the elevator. By the time he walked to the apartment and knocked on the door he’d shed all pretense of hesitation.

Cam opened the door, his long arm reaching up holding the top corner. Noel drank in his tall muscled body, clothed only in a pair of cotton grey jogging pants. His chest was bare and Noel took his time running his hungry eyes all over his torso, down to the v below his six pack, pausing at the growing bulge in his pants, and eyeing him lower still, to his naked feet.

“Not even gonna pretend you’re not commando huh?” he smiled looking into sad pools of green.

Cam let go of the door and walked into is apartment, Noel closing and locking the door behind him.

“Hey,” Noel says cautiously. There was definitely something off about Cam. Noel couldn't remember a time when the redhead wasn’t all over him, flirting or teasing, trying to get him worked up and blushing.

Since Noel pretty much had a constant hard on around the man, he’d always been the one to hold back when he’s near him, especially in public. That was actually one of the main reasons they never did interviews anymore, or hadn’t said very much on social media since the last episode of Shameless aired. There’s no way the fans wouldn’t notice the familiar closeness they’d long developed. It was so easy to get lost in Cam’s eyes, or the way his mouth moved when he talked, the way he looked at Noel like he set the moon and could do no wrong. Fuck, Noel was a gonner for his man! 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t come over to just stand in my living room looking like you're about to cry,” Cam said over from the kitchen, startling Noel back to reality. True, but reality sucked ass. “Wanna beer?” Cam grabbed two out of the fridge and handed him one before he could answer.

“Thanks,” Noel takes it mesmerized by Cam’s fingers wrapped around the bottle. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he blurts like a dumb teenager. “Sorry, I know it’s not fair,” he tries to backtrack, “I know –“

“What is it that you know Noel?” Cam cuts him off as he walks towards him, backing the shorter man against the counter. “Do you know what it’s like to go out of your fucking mind with loss and regret?” He steps a little closer and Noel feels the heat off his chest through the thin t-shirt he has on. Cam’s always burned hotter than the average human, always so warm. “Do you know what it’s like to lie in bed at night, your head full of fog cause you can’t get the image of the man you love fucking someone else outta of your head!” His voice cracks and Noel reaches out to touch his face.

“Cam,” he forces the taller man to look at him. “I know exactly what that’s like ok? I fucking know. And you think I’m fucking Layla every night?" he laughs sarcastically, his anger and hurt lighting a fire in his chest. “You think I’m spending my nights frolicking with her in my bed? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” he rubs a hand over his face closing his eyes. “I spent an hour this morning trying to get my cock to cooperate and do the very thing it seems to be doing 24/7 when I’m with you! I couldn’t even fake it today,” he almost shouts, putting his palms into Cam’s chest and shoving him away.

“I need…” he paces into the living room, “I can’t…” he walks back and forth trying to get a hold of his fucking words, trying to expunge all the weight in his chest. “Fuck Cam, I just can’t,” he whispers covering his face with both hands and sitting on the red leather couch, “I can’t anymore,” he says into his hands. Silence. Looking up he sees Cam has followed him into the living room and is now standing in front of him, body heaving with hunger and need.

Sinking to his knees Cam takes Noel’s face in his hands, “I can’t either Noel. I can’t anymore either,” he whispers before smashing his lips against the brunette’s hungry mouth.

Noel is being devoured alive and good lord he’s a willing meal. He lets Cam handle his face, his neck, wrap his strong long arms around his body and pull him close. Cam kisses him like it’s the end of the world, and Noel knows that one day, if he doesn’t fix this, one day soon, the end will come. 

He kisses Cam back like a promise, a commitment, a fucking vow he isn’t willing to say out loud, but his heart made years ago when they were both young and naïve, in a trailer where they shut out the world and focused only on hands and lips and pulsating pleasure, so much pleasure.

Cam grabs the hem of his shirt and Noel lifts his arms allowing him complete access. Cams long fingers smooth over his shoulders, his back, up through his hair and Noel is falling. Falling into an abyss where his heart is open, and love and lust and heat pour out freely. He grabs Cam’s arms and pulls him closer, tightening his hold, inhaling his mouth like he wants to crawl inside him. Never enough. He will never get enough of all this consuming heat. He wants and he needs and he doesn’t care that he’s drowning in all that he can’t have. Cameron is his, always his, and tonight he’s gonna remind him what it’s like to be owned heart, dick, and soul.

***

Noel reaches for Cam’s hard dick, so easy to grasp in these soft loose pants. Cam’s cock is already leaking and Noel uses the moisture to coat his hand, rubbing and twisting while listening to Cam’s breath hitch as his mouth swallows his moans.

“Fuck I missed you,” he breathes roughly.

“I can’t do it,” Cam pulls away, his slick hot cock slipping out of Noel’s hands. Noel looks up smirking at the massive tent in Cam’s pants.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you can,” he waggles his eyebrows trying to lighten the moment.

“Ha ha asshole,” Cam snorts running a hand over his short buzzed hair. “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been for me without you since we filmed endgame? Do you have any idea what it’s like for me to look like a total loser, having to shut out all the world, all the fans, everything, so that I don’t think about you for one second? Just one second?”

“Look, Cam, I’m sorry –“ Noel starts.

“What are you sorry for most huh Noel?” Cam turns around looking at him, fire in those green pools of lust and rage. “Are you sorry that you didn’t stand by me all those years I was falling in love with you on set? Are you sorry that you left me broken and alone to take the brunt of everything you abandoned? Are you sorry that you came back and ate my heart in New Orleans and left me a sobbing mess again? Are you sorry that you love me?” Cam’s words spilling out of him, mercilessly taking aim at Noel’s sagging form.

“No,” he whispers.

“Are you sorry that you need me?”

“No.”

“Are you sorry I’m in your head, and in your skin,” Cam’s voice cracks and Noel can’t look at him. “Are you sorry,” breath hitching, “that you can’t be with anyone else without thinking of me?”

“I’m sorry for all of it,” Noel looks up but the pain in Cam’s face threatens to throw him over the edge, “And I’m not sorry for any of it.”

“Look at us,” Cam sighs, all the fight leaving him. “Look at us burning alive. I’m fucking burning alive for you,” he pleads taking Noel by the shoulders. “Look at me,” he touches Noel’s face, blue skies meeting fields of green. "Do you know how depressed I was for weeks, how deep I had to hide in my character? Thank God the Joker is a fucking bastard,” he smiles a little, “but then I came back, and all that is you is still in me, and I… I can’t escape it… I can’t escape,” he lets go of Noel and steps back.

“And so you wore the key for the photo-shoot,” Noel reaches for him this time, pulling him closer by the elastic on his pants.

“Yes,” Cam’s eyes stare at Noel’s wet lips, “so I wore the key.”

“And I came for you," he smiles, “just like I promised. Fuck, I made a promise when I gave you that key.”

“But not to stay forever,” Cam whispers sadly, “Not that kind of promise.”

“Please let me take care of you,” Noel ignores the way Cam’s words weigh on his heart. “Let me take away all the loneliness, and all the pain, let me do this for you, please,” Noel runs his lips along Cam’s collarbone, feeling the taller man melt into his touch. His mouth reaches up along Cam’s neck, across his other collarbone, his shoulder.

“I can’t keep saying goodbye all the time,” Cam lowers his head, letting it rest on Noel's shoulder while the older man sucks at his exposed neck, secretly hoping to leave at least one mark on his lovers’ flawless body. “I can’t keep letting you in my house,” Cam’s breath hot against Noel’s shoulder, “in my heart, my body… I can’t keep doing this, and then watch you walk away.” He lifts his head forcing Noel to look up at him. “I can’t keep bleeding and bleeding and bleeding until I have nothing left. You’re gonna have to let me go.”

“Never,” Noel’s eyes hard with anger at the very thought of being without Cam. “Never. I will never let you go,” he says, anger growing into certainty. “You’re mine, do you understand?” his voice strong and demanding. “You’re mine Cameron. Say it. Say that you’re mine,” he pulls Cam tighter, still holding the hemline of his pants.

Cam looks at the floor, looks up at Noel’s blue ocean storm, “I’m yours. I’m yours, always. And because I’m so easily and unconditionally yours, I’m left with nothing.”

“You’re not nothing,” Noel shakes him, “You’re everything. Look at what you’ve built. Look at the roles you’re getting and the amazing work you’re doing. How many roles you think we’d get when they find out I’ve been in love with you for seven years? Who’s gonna let you play the big bad villain, or let me play anything closely related to the military, or a cop for Red Line, or any of the things I love playing in my life?” Noel says desperately, trying to make Cam understand. Trying to remind him of all the times they’ve argued and screamed and cried over this decision to stay hidden. “And what about Layla, am I just supposed to leave her out there for all those vultures to devour once they find out we’ve been mostly just friends since you and I fell in love all those years ago?” he takes a breath, calming his devastated heart at the thought of letting Layla take the fall for all his shit. 

“I don’t want Layla hurt either, you know I care about her. I didn’t say anything when she posted the endgame pictures, fuck it was my fucking idea for her to do it. And I said nothing when she made that comment about ‘our love story coming to an end.’ And again I said nothing when she was on the set watching us, I've never said anything bad about her and I don’t want her to be alone, but I can’t do this either” Cam pushes Noel away gently, taking the shorter man’s hands off his pants, “I can’t stop thinking about you, but I can’t continue to pause my life because I’m waiting for you, and fuck, you’re never going to leave her! God, I’m the most fucking pathetic mistress,” he steps back and leans against the wall behind him.

“You’re not pathetic Cameron Monaghan,” Noel steps closer, backing Cam against the wall, “you fucking light me on fire and I burn, and I fucking want to burn, and I could die happy burning.” He pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Cam’s neck and bringing their mouths together. “I miss you,” Noel whispers over his lips. “I want you,” he drops his arms and pulls Cam into him wrapping his arms around his neck.

Cam moans into the kiss walking Noel backwards to the bedroom.

*** 

Normally Noel dreamed of Cam taking him roughly, manhandling him, his big body pumping into him, filling him, pushing him over the cliff of ecstasy. But tonight Noel couldn’t stop wanting to master his lover. Visions of being sheathed in Cam’s heat, deep and long, while holding him down and owning him had plagued Noel all week. Just the thought of Cam desperate for his dick, taking it, slow and hard, had Noel almost cumming like a teenager. Tonight everything in Noel needed to be inside the love of his life, to bask in the burning of his skin, to brand and bruise and please, and leave Cam spent and breathless under him.

“Please let me in tonight Cam,” his pleading voice almost embarrassing if he wasn’t so needy, “Please, I need this, I can’t get the fucking image of you under me outta my head.”

“Yes,” Cam drags the word out while licking Noel’s lips, “I need you all over me, I need you in me, Noel. Get rid of these pants."

Noel keeps kissing Cam as he reaches for his belt and loosens his pants and boxers down his legs. Cam reaches for him before he can get both legs out of his pants and pulls him close so they're skin to skin. So hot. Cam is burning and Noel’s head feels light and full of stars. He’s high on Cam’s mouth, his heat, the air their mouths share as they lick and bite and suck, until Noel has to pull away to breathe and push Cam gently on the bed.

“Take these pants off, come on Cam,” he kneels in front of the younger man dragging his jogging pants down. Staring at Cam’s hard, angry cock Noel feels his mouth water. Fuck but his man really was the most beautiful specimen. He wastes no time licking the tip of precum and wrapping his tongue around the swollen head.

“Fuck,” Cam runs his long fingers in the older man’s hair, his body jerking in pleasure and need, “your fucking mouth is amazing,” he breathes watching Noel take him all the way till he hits the back of his throat. “God, Noel, no one sucks my dick better, I swear,” he grunts and Noel pulls off his dick with a long lick.

“I fucking hope not,” he smiles up at his lover and pulls him down, kissing into him.

Cam whimpers into his mouth letting Noel command the kiss and wrapping both his hands around the shorter man’s face.

“More,” Cam pulls him up roughly and over his body. Noel stretches along Cam’s body, memories of Cam lying on top of him just like this when they were filming endgame cross his mind. He sinks his weight on top of Cam, his arms braced on either side of his head, trapping Cam under him. Their cocks rubbing hard and moist with cum and saliva, Cam opens his mouth kissing him desperate and deep. Fuck Noel can’t get enough. He hasn’t been this hard and wanting in months. Cam truly ruined him years ago when he first made him cum all over himself untouched, and Noel should’ve known then, he’d never be the same.

“Where’s the lube,” he breathes into Cam’s mouth.

“Side table,” Cam points, panting and out of breath.

Noel looks up for the first time, scanning Cam’s bedroom and reaching for the side table, “If you want people to believe you fuck women you need them to leave some of their shit around your room man,” he jokes, though he doesn’t know why he’s bringing up this shit now. No, he knows. No matter how much he believes Cam isn’t fucking Peyton, their friendship burns a jealous fire in his gut. He wants to be the one going to movie premiers with Cam. He wants to be the one going to Friendsgiving, holding his hand and laughing at jokes told across the dinner table by all the people who matter to him. He wants to be the one helping his drunk ass into an uber, and home under cool sheets, wrapping the beautiful ginger around his body and whispering ‘tonight was fun’ before falling asleep together, soft and warm.

“I told you, no one sleeps in my bed but you,” Cam’s dazed voice forces Noel back in the moment. God how he wants that to always be true. Yeah, he wants a lot of shit he can’t have. He reaches for the lube squeezing some on his fingers, eyes skimming Cam’s naked body across the black bed sheets. Muscles twitching under his stare, he watches Cam, licking his lips in anticipation.

He stands by the bed between Cam’s legs rubbing some of the lube on his painfully hard cock, watching the younger man’s eyes following the movement of his hand up and down.

“Fuck, I want you in me,” Cam groans never looking away from Noel’s hand massaging his shaft.

Slipping one of his fingers into his lover, Noel almost sobs at how tight Cam’s ass is squeezing around him, “Fuck, Cam, it’s been too long,” he runs one hand up the younger man’s torso and circles one of his nipples. Cam throws his head back, a small smirk lifting his lips, basking in the feeling of both Noel’s hands melting him in pleasure. Noel slips another finger beyond the tight bundle of nerves applying soft pressure to his prostrate.

“God that feels so good,” Cam whimpers and Noel’s dick leaks at the site of his open mouth, chest heaving, gone on the haze of pleasure and need floating between them.

“I need you in me, please,” Cam is begging pulling at Noel’s arms trying to get him on top of him. Fuck, Noel could watch his lover begging for days, but if he doesn’t get in him soon he’ll cum all over himself right here. White heat pools in his groin as he lines his cock up to Cam’s entrance bracing himself with one arm near the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Please, Noel, I can’t… please, come on…” Cam is an incoherent mess under him and Noel watches in reverence as he breaches the tight heat of Cam’s body, pushing through till he bottoms out.

“Holy shit,” he exhales, “Fuck I forgot how good you feel, “ he tries catching his breath as he waits for Cam to get adjusted to his girth.

“Move Noel, come the fuck on,” Cam writhes, impaled on his dick, trying to move his body and create the friction he so desperately needs.

Noel lets him squirm for a minute, enjoying both the view and the twitching of his hard cock inside his lover. Finally. He hasn’t felt his dick this engorged and throbbing in months. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to forget why he can’t have this every night. At least that sobering reality is keeping him from embarrassing himself and cumming like a virgin.

Slowly he starts working his waist, pulling in and out of Cam, angling his body, watching his lover’s blitzed out face as he finds that spot inside him effortlessly.

Cams body’s shining with sweat underneath him, arms pulling Noel by the waist, hands slipping on his naked skin, “More Noel, fucking more,” he's so fucking gone, lost in the ecstasy of Noel’s body pumping into him, hitting his prostate at just the right angle. “I can’t Noel, I can’t... I need to cum please touch me,” he grabs Noel’s hand wrapping both their hands around his massively hard cock, working both their hands together rubbing and twisting while Noel puts all his weight into his left arm and continues losing himself in Cam’s grunts and moans. “Fuck me so good Noel, every time… all the time, fuck, I need you please… don’t stop.”

Noel is lost in Cam’s pleasure watching his lover riding their bodies to climax. “Look at me Cam,” Noel needs to make sure Cam remembers this. That he knows how much Noel loves him, how much he needs him. He needs to see that same love and lust reflected back at him. “Look at me please… Cam,” he breathes but doesn’t stop thrusting into his lover over and over, the rhythm too hypnotizing to stop.

Cam opens his eyes and through the gloss of pleasure and love he lets Noel see into him. Pupils blown, licking his lips, Cam lets him in. He lets Noel pull him open layer by layer, exposing all the love and pain he keeps hidden deep under his rib cage. Layer over layer, wound over wound, everywhere Noel’s indecisions and denials have cut into skin and bone.

Looking into his blown out greens Noel sees himself reflected as he could be… should be… and the purity of Cam’s love sends him over the edge spilling into his lover as Cam cums with him over and over in waves of ecstasy and revelation.

***

Noel jolts awake melting in warmth and heat and he instantly feels tears pool in his still closed eyes. He can’t stay. Goddamn it, he can’t stay.

“You can’t stay,” Cam groans squeezing him closer into his body and Noel takes a breath wondering how they’re always so in sync with their thoughts. Years of hiding and watching from afar has taught them to pay attention to the slightest glances, the calmest twitch, the smoothest tension of muscle and posture.

“You know I want to,” his voice thick with sleep and sadness.

“But can’t,” Cam releases him and Noel feels instantly cold, empty, alone.

“But can’t,” he forces himself to sit up and pull on his jeans. Cam sits up, legs over the bed, as Noel stands putting on his shirt and socks. Cam’s head is down and Noel kneels in front of him, weighed down by the burden of separation. He takes Cam’s face in his hands searching his eyes for any possibility this isn’t breaking him. God he hates himself.

“How long we gonna do this huh?” Cam kisses him gently, “I feel like I’ve been missing you for a lifetime.”

“I’m working on it, I promise,” Noel bites gently on Cam’s lower lip. Man he could stay here his whole life, letting Cam breathe happiness into him, and he’d die a happy man.

“Yeah,” Cam pulls his mouth away slowly, moisture between their lips now cooling, “Guess I’ll walk you out.” 

***

Noel climbs out of the uber and walks up to his front door. A cloud of sadness envelops him and he pauses to take a breath looking around. All the lights are still off, no one is home. He checks his phone. No messages. Guess Layla is staying at her parents again. Or maybe somewhere else. For a second he wonders if she’s found someone that wraps around her at night and keeps her warm the way Noel was feeling less than hour ago.

Man, he fucking missed him already. How long could he live like this? How long would Cam wait? How long could they all be trapped in this mess of his own making?

He takes a deep breath staring at his door. Everything in him screaming go back, go back, he’s worth it. _He’s worth it, he’s worth it,_ a song of joy and hope in his mind. He was worth it. And Noel was going to fix it. He was going to fix it for all of them. He made a promise.

Reaching into his back pocket for his house keys he makes up his mind to chase his heart and call Cam in the morning.

Looking down, he stumbles back, what the fuck? Eyes filling with water, flowing over, dropping on his open hand, he can only see the blurry outline of a very small key. A cheap, meaningless, fucking two dollar key.


End file.
